1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device including memory cells. Particularly, the various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device capable of performing an error correction operation therein.
2. Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor memory devices error correction operations may be performed. For example, devices, such as a memory controller performing no error correction therein and controlling the semiconductor memory device, or a CPU, have performed an error correction operation.
An error correction block included in the memory controller performs an error correction operation in units of a plurality of semiconductor memory devices connected through a memory channel. As such, the error correction block included in the memory controller does not perform the error correction operation in units of individual semiconductor memory devices.
Recently, as the cell size of a semiconductor memory device is reduced, the probability of error occurrence is increased. Therefore, when an error correction operation is performed only in units of memory controllers, there is a problem that the probability of fail may increase due to errors that occur in a plurality of semiconductor memory devices connected to a memory channel.